Cubes
Cubes are one of the most important elements in Monster Squad. Most cubes contain monsters, though some contain other things. There are three main kinds of monster cubes: Blue, Yellow, and Red. Blue Cubes contain the most common monsters. Yellow Cubes contain higher-rank monsters. Red Cubes contain the highest-rank monsters. Blue Cubes Blue Cubes contain 1-4★ monsters, and are the most common random drops on island quests. Blue Cubes can also be purchased in the shop for 200 Friendship Points each (or 10 for 2000). When obtained on a quest, the cube contains one of several specific monsters obtainable on that quest. When bought in the store, they contain a random monster. Yellow Cubes Yellow Cubes contain 3-6★ monsters and are much rarer random drops on island quests. Yellow Cubes are also offered as daily giveaways and attendance rewards, and can be bought in the store in two different ways. Normal Yellow Cubes can be purchased for 30 gems each (or 11 for 300). Honor Yellow Cubes can be purchased for 35 Honor Points and have a chance of containing honor shop special monsters in addition to other monsters. Red Cubes Red Cubes are special cubes that contain 4-6★ monsters. Red Cubes are sometimes offered in the store for limited times for 60 gems each (or 11 for 600, and various other offers), and are occasionally given as attendance rewards. They are also available as very rare drops on Elemental Island. Some special Red Cube deals in the store are accompanied by bonus guaranteed monsters (Void Knight for October 2016, for example). Sky Tower Cubes Grey and purple cubes are dropped on Sky Tower levels. They contain Magic Stones with different rank (E - D - C - B - A - S - S+) and different effects according to rank and type of stone. * Grey Cubes: E, D, C (and B at the highest floors). * Purple Cubes: B, A, S. Honor Cubes Honor Cubes are special cubes available only in the store for Honor Points. The cube types available have changed occasionally, but always include 1 guaranteed 5★ S-class (or better) monster for 300 points, special 4★ monsters, and various material. Current offerings are: * Special Monster (★5) – 300 points ** Currently Centaur, previously Swordgal, Dragomi (twice), Hotspa Ape, LuBu, Kaowolf, Expert Joun (Note that all monsters available from this cube except Kaowolf require Prism Kong for evolution.) * Special Material (★5) – 100 points ** Prism Kong, formerly available randomly for fewer points from other Honor Cubes. * Special Monster (★4) – 50 points ** Moon Bunny, Sharpbeak, Humbark, or Pompabear * Awaken Material – 500 points ** Random 6★ Awaken material – Luxhopper, Aquahopper, Terahopper, Noxhopper * Yellow Cube – 35 points ** Standard random yellow cube monsters as well as various evolution stages of previous 5★ special monsters * Evolve Material (separate cubes for Fire, Water, Nature, and Normal) – 35 points ** Random 3★–4★ material monsters Water Cube.png Fire Cube.png Nature Cube.png Normal Cube.png Swordgal Cube.png Pet Eggs While not cubes exactly, Eggs are a similar game element that contain only Pets, and are only available from the store for gold or gems. There are two kinds of eggs: blue, which contain normal pets, and gold, which contain rare pets.